


Deserter.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Stories of Monsters and Heroes. [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Defecting from the Empire, Defection, Deserting, Gen, On the Run, Possession, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Series: Stories of Monsters and Heroes. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662664





	Deserter.

The Hound of the Empire.

The Sith apprentice.

He used to be an accomplished Jedi Knight.

An hero.

Fearless and courageous.

And a leader.

A legend.

Now an myth. A person on the run.

No one knows if he's dead or alive.

No one knows what happened to him....

And there is only one person who survived the encounters with the Sith apprentice.

The New Hope of the prophecy.

Both the Rebellion and the Empire has placed bounties on the missing Sith's head and thousands of bounty hunters and scoundrels were on a wild goose chase across the galaxy.

It was an advantage for the Rebellion when the missing Sith made it very clear to the galaxy that he won't return to the Emperor's side.

The Emperor had Increased the bounty as response and changed the dead or alive to dead.

On the other side, the Rebellion decided to increase the bounty and found some valuable information about the Force user.

And that information finally led them to an planet... A Force nexus to be precisely...

A Sith planet called Null.

The planet where everything started.

* * *

**Null. Now.**

* * *

This world was once an beautiful planet, filled with life and joy...

Now it was an dead world with Ocean of blood. Not literally blood, but the water had turned red thanks to an cataclysmic event thousands of years ago when a Sith Lord launched an attack on the planet and wiped out almost all life forms on the surface. The ones who did survive died during earthquakes or eruptions of vulcanos.

Thanks to the pain and suffering of the life forms, the Nexus became corrupted and the Sith made Null into their new home.

Now, the whole planet was nothing more than a black hole in the Force.

And only the strongest Force Users would survive a walk into the Sith temple in the middle of the city that used to be the capital of this planet.

Now. It was empty.

Aside from one person.

His cloak billowed in the wind with every step he took.

Once upon a time, he was a Jedi.

Then a Sith Apprentice and now neither of them...

Now the weight of his sins and heart heavy on his shoulders.

His former master- the Emperor hadn't taken it lightly when his apprentice had saved the whole galaxy from plunging headfirst into the darkness.

He looked up when someone else revealed himself in the Force and tilted his head with a smirk.

Of course. He should have expected the New Hope, the Force sensitive artist who was handed a lightsaber...

On this planet, they first dueled.

On this planet, the Rebellion was almost crushed underneath the boot of the Empire.... If not for this Force user. 

He had saved them all.

'So. You really chose to leave the Empire, didn't you?' the young Jedi asked. 'Not like the heads of those moffs weren't a clear message, but....'.

'I took the measures that seemed necessary at the moment'.

'And that was killing every moff and Imperial who was after you'.

'Let's get real, kid... They only wanted to hunt me for sport and honor' the fugitive said with an sigh. 'But what about you?'.

'I will not stop you from entering that temple and leaving the past behind. I will not capture you and take you back to the Rebellion. This is your choice and I won't stand in your way' the young Jedi replied. 'In that way, We are even'. 

'We are even' the other echoed, softly. 

'Don't make me regret this'.

'You won't'.

'Good' the young Jedi replied with a nod and he started walking away.

'May the Force be with you'.

That was something the Jedi didn't expect to hear and he froze before turning around.

'May the Force be with you too'. 


End file.
